I love New York
by TOTALLYTWILIGHT4
Summary: Bella has always hated love the idea of it makes her sick but what happens when Bella falls madly in love with Alice's brother... waaaaaaaaaay better then it sounds please try it out :
1. Edward and Emmett

Bella's pov

Hi, I'm Bella Swan yeah I know weird name and get this I don't even like swans LOL. I am twenty years old and I live in new york, my job is not the best I'm a kindergarden teacher and even though it's not great I love it. I live with my roommate Alice she's I think 5'0 but I can't be sure sometimes I'm actually convinced that she shrinks. I have two brothers Mike and Jacob Mike is 12 and Jacob is 15. Alice has two brothers but I've never met them, they are Edward and Emmett. Alice tells me that Emmett has a girlfriend named Rosalie who is the sister to Jasper Alice's boyfriend I know confusing but if I can get used to it then you sure can at least try. Alice is always joking around with me saying that one day me and her brother Edward who by the way is 21 are going to fall in love… yeah right I hate love yeah that's right I HATE it like I want to burry it into a whole so it never comes out.

"BELLA where is my new spring dress I bought three days ago you borrowed it if you lost it you are sooooo dead!" Alice yelled waking me up from the best sleep in life.

"Alice you brang it to the dry cleaners now thanks for waking me up it's Saturday can't you let me have some peace?" I asked lying back down and curling into the blankets.

Before Alice slammed the door she yelled, "No I can not" I growled and fell back into a great sleep.

"EDWARD, EMMETT oh my god why are you here?" I heard Alice yell waking me once again from my great sleep, wait what her brother's were here WOW they barely even call her why are they here?

I got up to see that the time read 1:12pm well I guess it's time to get up. I slipped on my robe tied my hair back put on my slippers and headed out to face Alice.

At first when she saw me she had the happiest smile on her face then when she realized how long I had been sleeping her face fell and she started yelling, just typical Alice for ya.

"BELLA WHY DO YOU CONSIST ON SLEEPING IN SO LATE YOU KNOW MOST OF THE WORLD IS AWAKE AT 9AM THAT'S THE TIME NORMAL PEOPLE WAKE UP!" before she could continue I put my hand over her mouth and whispered.

"Alice isn't it time you realize that I'm not normal?" her face got redder than I've ever seen it and before she could burst at me again two guys entered the room one who was gigantic the other smaller and had the most beautiful hair and his eyes sparkled like the sun… WOW Wait there Bella stop thinking those things just greet him like you would to anyone else.

"Hello, I'm Bella Alice's roommate you must be Edward and Emmett Alice has told me so much about you" I said shaking both of their hands when I shook whoever his name was hand I felt an electric shock, I quickly pulled away and muttered a sorry under my breath.

"It's alright" he said when I heard his voice I almost fainted it was so god like.

"Bella this is Edward and yeah I guess you know the other one is Emmett" I heard Emmett mutter a hey like he was annoyed but I couldn't concentrate I was staring at a angel what was his name?... oh yeah Edward WOW it suited him so well and I loved it.

"Bella Edward and Emmett are going to be living with us they got a job just downtown and they had no where else to come so I suggested they stay with us… is that fine?" Alice asked her face looked frightened as if I would hurt her.

I hugged her and said, "sure that's fine" I skipped away to my room and heard Alice mutter a "where did that come from?" I giggled and pulled of my clothes and got into the shower.

After I had straightened my hair and brushed my teeth put on a pair of jeans and a pink blouse I smoothed on some lip gloss and headed back out to see Edward, wait did I just say Edward I meant Edward and Emmett, I wasn't really excited on seeing Alice though… ok who cares this is my head I am so not gonna lie I really just want to see Edward.

"Hey Bella is it okay if Edward spends the day with you Emmett doesn't really know his way around New York so I'm gonna show him around" when I heard the words spend. Day. With. Edward I froze. I put on my most casual face and replied, "sure Alice no problem" I took a seat beside Edward and crossed my legs. I could feel the heat coming off his body, that made it so much harder to not kiss him. Okay you know what I said earlier about love and me wanting it to be buried in a whole? Ok well now I change my mind I think it's the best thing in life, and that's only cause I'm experiencing it right now WAIT did I just say that I'm in love with Edward? Yes I did OMG I love Edward!!!!!!

Alice left around 10:30 am and when she did I felt like the room was closing in around me i had never been claustrophobic in my life but right now I'm pretty sure that is what is happening

"So Bella how long have you lived in New York?" I really wanted to answer but I couldn't after ten seconds I cleared my throat and answered him.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, well I think about two years now I finished college early so I got my job early" I was pretty shocked at how calm my voice was.

"What's you're job I'm gonna be teaching at Thompson elementary" HOLY SHIT THAT'S WHERE I WORKED now I'm sure to have a heart attack at work.

"Well Edward it seems that we are going to be working close together I work there too" he smiled when I said that and said, "that's great what grade are you teaching this year?" what was it again 1 no 2 no 3 yeah it was three.

"3 I teach grade three" his smile got bigger when I said that and I could only imagine what was coming next.

"I teach that grade too wow who knew"

"Me" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I cleared my throat and asked him, "so Edward do you have a girlfriend Alice never mentioned if you did?"

"No I'm waiting for the right girl and you?" awww he was waiting for the right girl that's so sweet.

"Me neither no body is interested in me" I bit my lip when I said that, I felt hands rubbing my cheek and I turned to see Edward staring at my face.

"Edward are you ok?" I shook his arm that woke him up from whatever was happening.

"Sorry umm I was going to say that they I mean those guys who aren't interested in you should be you're very interesting" I blushed when he said that.

"So Edward how long are you going to be staying with us?" please say forever please.

"Until I get enough money to but a house and find someone who will marry me, right now I only have 12,000 dollars saved for a house" oh how I would love to be the one to marry him.

Me and Edward spent the day getting to know each other which I would say is the best thing to do. Alice an Emmett got home around 3pm.

"Bella we don't have any steak and I want some can you go out and get some?" Alice asked looking in the freezer.

"Sure can you just grab my purse?" Alice yelled a sure and went to get it.

"Could I come? It's kinda boring to be with my sister and brother" I jumped when I heard Edward's voice come from behind me.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"That's ok and sure you can come with me, much better with company" he smiled when I said that and then Alice appeared with my purse.

"Edward's coming with me too k?" I asked her slipping on my jacket.

"Ok but make sure to put gas in the car I forgot today woops" I smiled and her nodded.

I could feel Edward right behind me and that made me so nervous, usually I'm clumsy period but if someone so hot is there behind me and I'm TRYING not to fall that's just 10 times worse.

Luckily I didn't fall and made it safely to my ford focus, it's blue and I love it but not as much as Edward.

I went to the closest gas station and when I was about to get out Edward stopped me and said, "let me do it please" I nodded and he got out. I really don't under stand how a guy could look sexy filling up a car with gas but Edward made it work.

When he got back in I muttered a "thanks" I heard him mutter a "no problem" and from the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

I quickly bought two packs of steak and milk cause we were running low and a pack of beer for me and some bread cause I go through bread like it's no ones business.

"That's 22.40$ miss" I pulled out my wallet to retreave my credit card and handed it to the man.

When we were heading out Edward asked me, "Bella did you not notice that man staring at you like you were some kind of sex machine?" I let out a tiny giggle when he said sex machine and shook my head, I had only had sex once in my life and trust me I didn't want to, I was 15 and my socials teacher wasn't the best man in the world if you know what I mean, then I realized that the man at the cashier was my socials teacher, he had always said he worked another job but I never knew what it was. Before I could stop myself I turned around and headed back into the grocery store.

"Excuse me is you're name Henry Reed?" I asked him pushing his customer out of the way, in the back round I could hear Edward asking "what are you doing Bella?" and the customer yelling "get out of the way".

He smiled and said, "yes how are you Bella I didn't think you remembered me" that did it I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU THINK I COULD FORGET YOU? YOU SCREWED UP MY LIFE YOU RAPED ME YOU ASS WHOLE YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL YOU KNOW BUT SINCE I'M TO MUCH OF A COWARD TO GO TO THE POLICE THEN I GUESS YOU GET OFF LUCKY, WELL HAVE A GREAT MESSED UP LIFE HENRY GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I jammed my fist into his face making him fall to the ground then I ran out of the store.

I automatically dropped to the ground and started crying, soon I felt strong arms around me and suddenly I felt safe.

"Bella are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't know what he did to you" I whipped my eyes and looked up at him.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you more like I'm mad at him" I started crying again and Edward brang me to his chest.

"If you don't mind how … old … were you?" his voice cracked when he asked me.

"15" I heard Edward mutter under his breath "I'm gonna kill him" then start to rub my back.

Edward insisted that he drive since I was sad and when we got to the door he finally let go of me.

"Bella where have you been me and Emmett are star-" Alice stopped when she saw me crying.

"Alice leave her alone I'm going to bring her to her room" as Edward walked me to my room I saw Alice's face fall like I had punched her in the heart.

I have been in my bed for about a hour now and the only times Edward has left was to get me food or drinks.

Right now Edward is taking a shower so Alice decides it's a good time to come see me.

"Hey Bella, can I come in?" I smiled no matter how scary and threatening Alice can be she will always be scared of me.

"Of coarse you can" she smiled and rushed over to sit beside me.

"So what… happened?" I shifted when she asked that.

"We saw Henry and I flipped out at him" I remembered the incident, that made me start crying again.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry good for you he deserved it, you know I've seen him there before he only works on the weekend so that's why I always get groceries on the weekends but I guess I forgot.. Bella I know it's all my fault and I'm sorry" I nodded and was about to say "it's ok" when Edward walked in.

"Alice leave look you made her start to cry again" Alice smiled at me then got up and left.

"Edward god what is you're problem she's aloud to see me" I asked when he took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Bella I don't think it's a good idea for you to see them while you're still sad" my face got red and I couldn't take it.

"Well then Edward you know how you can make me happy you can leave since you don't want me to be around anyone while I'm sad and right now you're pissing me off so if I may LEAVE!" he jumped when I said that and quickly got up and walked out of the room.

I didn't fall asleep till 1:34am.

Edward's pov

Great Edward you really made matters worse by acting like a idiot, I mumbled to myself as I walked downstairs.

"Hey bro wanna watch the hockey game with me?" Emmett asked me when I walked into the living room.

"Sure, got nothing else to do" I guess Emmett noticed that I was sad considering he asked me, "Edward what's wrong?".

"Emmett she's pissed at me and I doubt that she's gonna forgive me" Emmett nudged my shoulder and stuck a chip in my mouth.

"Don't worry dude she seems nice I bet you and her will be fiends again in no time" I chewed my chip and swallowed it, it felt hard and plain no flavour and it's supposed to taste like barbecue.

"Emmett you don't get it I love her being friends will never be enough".

"Dude you love her WOW maybe she feels the same way I mean I know I'm not the best at relationships but man the way she looks at you is like she's undressing you with her eyes" I slapped his shoulder and muttered, "yeah well then if that's true then we have something in common" I heard Emmett go "ohhhhh" the only reason I said that was to get Emmett going.

"Hey guess what Rosalie and Jasper are moving here next month and I'm getting married in three months" WHAT Emmett is getting married what the fuck?

"What you're getting married holy shit man does Alice know?" he nodded, "yeah I told her when we were out today" I smiled at what I was going to say next.

"So you planning on having babies?" I expected Emmett to slap my arm and say "no way man that's so not for me" but instead he said, "oh yeah Rosalie is already pregnant with twins their both girls"

"Emmett how come you didn't tell me sooner?" I slapped his arm to let him know I was pissed but really I was so happy for him I mean if you know Emmett then you know that having babies is not his thing.

"Rose told me that when I moved here I could drop the bomb" he smiled rubbing his arm, " and man that really hurt" I laughed and apologized.

"Well man I'm gonna go to sleep see you in the morning" I said getting up and heading to Bella's room.

When I got in Bella was reading her book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked definitely still pissed off.

"Just going to sleep if that's alright with you" I stepped into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

I pulled off my shirt and got into bed and I could swear Bella was staring at my chest.

"Night see you in the morning beautiful".

Bella's pov

WOW Edward shirtless had to be the best sight in the world.

I flicked off the light and was about to listen to my ipod when I heard Edward say, "Night see you in the morning beautiful" my heart stopped when he said that and it took me a good few minutes to start it up again, I couldn't believe he called me beautiful.. but wait I'm ma at him yeah I was… wait was I?

"Bella it's time to wake up" I heard Edward whispering in my ear.

I grumbled then sat up and rubbed my eyes, "thanks for waking me up".

"Sorry Alice's orders she wants me to let you know that she's taking you shopping" I groaned, shopping with Alice wasn't bad but when it's the weekend watch out I'm going shopping for six hours or more, I'd probably be out for eleven if it wasn't for Alice being scared of me.

Edward was about to walk out of the room when I said, "Edward I'm sorry about last night I just was really mad about seeing you know who" I saw him smile before he said, "thanks" then he walked out closing the door.

I quickly got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt, I brushed my teeth and curled my hair, a first in a long time.

"Hey Bella read for a day of awesomeness?"

.

"Alice that's not even a word" she smiled and skipped over to the drawer to take out am mini dictionary then she skipped in front of me to show me where the word "awesomeness" was.

"Well apparently I'm wrong" she smiled and hugged me, "Bella you are the best friend ever" when she let go I said, "I know you don't have to tell me" we laughed then went to get ready to go out.

"Alice could you limit you're shopping hours to four hours today I want to take Bella somewhere" Edward asked leaning against the wall looking really sexy.

"Alright but you're getting off lucky sir you know that?" Edward smiled and nodded, "so Bella would you like to g-" before he could finish I said, "yes!" I'm sure I sounded like a little mouse but I was just so excited.

When me and Alice got to the mall the first store we went to was LaSenza. I bought 2 new bras and a new pair of underwear and Alice bought me a little black lace piece of lingerie. After that we went to Reitmans, I bought a new pair of jeans and three new blouses pink, brown and black and Alice bought two pairs of dress pants and three pencil skirts Alice dresses really dressy because she's a fashion designer for a super model named Tiana Rendell, also her assistant I've met Tiana before and actually she's a really nice lady.

After we went to payless and bought 2 new pairs of shoes we went to have lunch since we both never ate.

"Hello what would you like?" the teen grl asked me when I stepped up to her in the Tim Horton's line Alice beside me ordering also.

"Ummm I'll have a toasted bagel with plain cream cheese and a medium double double thanks" the girls did whatever they do and soon my lunch was ready. I was about to walk away when I noticed her name, on her name tag it said "Alba" I could swear that , that was Henry's daughter's name so being the nosey me I asked, "excuse me is you're fathers name Henry Reed?" she nodde and asked, "yes why?" I cleared my throat and replied "you're father raped me when I was 15" I smiled and walked away I know that , that was pretty mean but I had to tell her I don't know why but I felt it was needed to and before I sat down I heard her say "I'm 15".

Soon Alice joined me and asked, "well that was nice why did you say that?" I shook my head and replied, " I have no clue but I felt that I had to do it" Alice looked at me like I had 4 heads and said, "okayyy" I just rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my bagel

On our way back to the house I sang along to "Blame it by Jamie Foxx" I couldn't help it I was so excited to spend sometime with Edward.

As soon as we entered the house I placed my bags in my room and headed downstairs to go out with Edward.

"Hey I'm ready to go" I said walking towards him well more like running than anything.

"Great I cant wait to show you the place".

When we reached the place I gasped at how beautiful it was, it was decorated with lights all above and red streamers and yellow candles.

"I hope you can sing it's karaoke night" I slapped his shoulder and muttered, "I hate singing" Edward just chuckled and I knew that this night was going to be the best night ever.


	2. Life sucks

Bella's pov

"Ouch" Edward said again for the tenth time, I told him I wasn't good at dancing but no he had to say "you can't be that bad let's see" so now I'm here stepping on his feet.

"Edward are you sure you don't want to go back and sit down I don't really like stepping on you're feet" he shook his head and said, "no way I'm having fun plus the song is soon over see" right after he said that the song ended and we headed back over to our table.

"What time is it?" I ask Edward.

"Ummm, it's like 8:30pm why?"

"Edward we have to be home in at least a hour we have school tomorrow".

"Bella don't worry we'll leave in about half and hour, I just have to go do something"

Before I could ask where he was going he disappeared.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen I'm sorry but I won't be singing tonight but my beautiful friend Bella here is going to sing "Tik Tok by Kesha"" when he said that my face drained all it's colour and I tell ya that's A LOT of colour.

I thought about backing away from this activity but then I realized that if I did that everyone would think I'm a coward and I didn't want them to think that expecially Edward. So I stood up from my seat and started towards the stage with everyone clapping and whooping behind me.

Before I took the mike I whispered to Edward, "I hate you" he just smiled and walked back to our table.

"Hello, I'm Bella and just to let you know that Edward Cullen fella is a jackass yes that is right he is the biggest jackass ever but he's also my best friend, and I don't want to be a bad friend and back away from this opportunity so here is Tik Tok by Kesha for my best friend Edward".

Before I started I winked at him then stared at the audience to face humiliation.

When I finished I was shocked to see everybody staring at me in amazement, I blushed a deep red then smiled and headed off the stage.

When I got to my seat everyone started cheering Edward took my hand and we headed out.

When we entered the car Edward smiled and said, "see that wasn't so bad" I slapped his arm but then hugged him.

"Thanks I didn't think I would like it" I said when I pulled away.

"No problem".

When we got home it was just going on 9:30pm so I quickly took a shower and got into my pajamas.

"Knock Knock" I heard Edward say as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked opening the door.

"Never mind you answered my question" he was about to walk past me when I pushed him back towards the door, "and what was that?"

"I was going to ask if I could come in" I muttered a "oh" then let him go so he could walk past me.

When I finished I let down my hair and shook it out.

I settled into bed and got out my computer.

"Hey come here for a minute" I said Edward smiled at me then slid in beside me.

"See this picture that's me when I was five I know it's weird" the picture was me in the pool making a weird face.

"I think it's cute but why did you show me that picture?" he asked moving closer to me.

"I don't know I wanted to show you something of me when I was little to show you how weird I was" he chuckled then got up.

"Well thanks for showing me and personally I think you should be a voice teacher.

I smiled when he had his back turned to me, I shut off my computer and slipped under the covers and before I drifted off I heard those same words.

"Night see you in the morning beautiful".

In the morning I had to wake up Edward cause apparently he didn't hear the alarm

"Edward wake up you jackass you're gonna be late for you're first day of work" I said shaking his arm.

"Give me a few more minutes Alice" I smiled at his words I knew how he felt Alice did it to me every morning and I tell you it's painful.

"Edward it's not Alice it's Bella now wake up" when I said that we woke right up and sat up.

"Morning sorry I thought you were Alice"

I smiled, "no problem she does it to me all the time when I sleep in" he smiled and got up.

I quickly got dressed so Edward could use the bathroom, when I walked out Edward was talking on the phone with his back turned away from me.

I was gonna tell him he could go in and use the bathroom when I heard him say, "I love Bella mom no joke it's true" I quickly walked back to the bathroom so he didn't know I heard part of his conversation, because I really don't think I was meant to here that.

I was slowing my breathing down when Edward knocked on the door, "hey you done in there?" I swallowed hard then got up and opened the door.

"Go ahead I was just finishing straightning my hair" I smiled and walked past him and out of the room.

I searched the house for Alice and found her in her HUGE closet seriously you could fit a hundred people in there.

She had her hair in a million bobby pins and was in her silk pink pajamas a tank top and shorts.

"Alice you need to calm my breathing" she turned around to me and gasped, "what happened?" she asked in between breathing in deeply and exhaling.

"I, heard, Edward, say, that, he, loved, me, to, his, mom" when I finished my sentence she screamed and fainted. Soon Edward and Emmett were there helping her up.

"What happened?" Emmett asked and Alice screamed again, me knowing why she screamed if you don't know why then you're a prick, ok fine I'll tell you it's because that's the question she asked me now you getting it… no well then that's all I can do to help.

"I don't know I just came up here and was helping her with her breathing excersises and she fainted". Okay that was totally a lie but whatever I wasn't going to tell him that I heard Edward say that he loves me with Edward himself right there.

Emmett asked Edward to help her down to the couch and all I did was followed.

"Bella get her a icepack" Emmett said laying her on the couch.

"ok" I rushed into the kitchen and couldn't find one when a hand came up in front of me and gave me one. I turned around to see Edward standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks" I muttered then headed back to the living room.

"Here you go" I said passing the ice pack to Emmett, he placed it on her head then placed it on her neck, I didn't know she was sweating until Edward told me she was.

Emmett was about to go get a ice bucket when she opened her eyes and said, "Bella heard you say you love her Edward" I froze then ran up the stairs.

I sat on my bed rocking back and forth, back and forth.

"Hey can I come in?" I heard Edward ask.

"Sure" I muttered he opened the door and came to sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry I just came out of the bathroom and heard you talking to you're-" FIRE wow I never felt anything like it it took me a couple of seconds to realize that Edward was kissing me so being the girl I am I kissed him back.

"You talk to much do you know that?" he asked when I pulled away.

"I've been told that" he smiled and brushed my hair back.

"Edward?" he nodded and kissed my cheek, "yeah" his voice shot down my spine.

"I love you" I whispered and before I knew it he was kissing me again but with more passion.

When we broke apart we couldn't stop staring at each other then when I thought the moment couldn't be ruined I remembered, Edward we have to get to work" he stood up and pulled me with him holding my hand the whole way downstairs.

Edward's pov

WOW she loves me I thought when she ran up the stairs it was because she thought I would try to explain but nope I find out she loves me too.

Right now were in my car driving to the school.

I get out of the car at the same time Bella does and take her hand in mine.

Before I go to the office to get all my stuff for class I kiss her once more and good really good.

"Good morning class my name is Mr. Cullen I'm new so be nice to me" all the girls smiled and I thought geez am I that gorgeous?

Bella's pov

"Good morning class i think everyone knows who I am I tought most of you last year but in case you don't my name is Ms. Swan" hoping in the future to be Mrs. Cullen yeah that's sounds nice.

After the longest day of my life I headed out to Edward's car where he was waiting drinking coffee.

"Sorry I'm late I had to arrange some things into places".

"That's fine so how'd you're first day go?" I rolled my eyes, "really boring just like the whole year"

He smiled, "maybe you should think about what I said" What was he talking about?

As if knowing what I was going to ask he said, "a voice teacher I know you don't have experience but once they hear how good you can sing I'll bet you'll get the job right away" I smiled and rubbed his arm, "thanks for the suggestion but I'd rather keep my job"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "ok fine but if you want to marry me you gotta get that job" WHAT he wants to marry me we just kissed yesterday and I'm not even sure that were really together and he wants to talk about us getting married? Wow maybe he really thinks I'm the one.

"Edward I don't want to ruin whatever you're thinking about but I really am certain that I'm not the one for you" I said as he pulled out of the parking space, he stopped the car making me come forward then smack back into place.

"Bella I'm VERY sure that you're the one I've never felt this way about anyone before and I have had twelve girlfriends I'm not kidding, so please do not tell me the way I'm supposed to feel ok?" I couldn't speak he was scaring me I really offended him, I managed a "ok" then I turned my head away to cry.

It took us about a half an hour to get back, when we reached the house I ran as fast as I could to my room and slammed the door closing it, with Edward on the other side asking, "Bella what's wrong?" over and over again but all I said back was, "GO AWAY YOU ASS WHOLE!" after ten minutes of him trying to let him come in he gave up and I heard his footsteps creaking down the stairs.

When the clock reached 6 I knew I had to go downstairs for dinner which I REALLY did not want to do.

When I entered the kitchen Edward rushed over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug, "Bella what's wrong what did I do?"

I pushed him away and walked over to sit as far away from Edward as I could get.

"So what's for dinner Alice?" I asked when Alice was taking out the food.

"Lasagna" she replied and I smiled in delight.

"Hey Emmett how was you're first day at work?" he smiled and said, "awesome" I nudged his shoulder and asked, "why are you so happy?" he huffed and said, "ok I can't take it any more Bella me and Rose are getting married and I'm gonna have twins" holy shit.

"That's great Emmett" I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Bella and me and Rose want to name the girls after you and Alice, we got Allison Bella McCarthy and Jessica Alice McCarthy" me and Alice agreed once we heard name the girl after you.

We ate supper then I headed back up to my room.

After about twenty minutes Edward opened the door.

"Bella you're gonna talk to me if not I'm not gonna sleep tonight or ever until you talk to me" he said sitting beside me.

I moved away from him and asked, "why?" he huffed and said, "why? You're asking ME why? Well maybe because as soon as we go home you run off into the house then slam the door in my face and call me a ass whole I just want to know what's wrong I'm worried and Bella I really don't know what I did"

"The problem is, is that when I asked you why you thought I was the one for you, you stated yelling at me and flipping out for no fuckin reason Edward it was just a question no need to flip out at me" as soon as I finished his eyes widened and I knew that he understould.

"Bella I am so sorry you know I didn't mean that it's just when I heard you ask those harsh words I couldn't understand why you would think that because I love you and-" what did he just say that he loves me?

"Edward stop, I forgive you and I love you too" he smiled and pulled me to him soon he was kissing me so hard I thought my lips were going to tear.

"Thank you Bella for forgiving me I promise to never upset you again" I smiled and then pressed my lips to his again.

"So I never did ask you are we together?" I asked an hour later when were sitting in my bed sharing a tub of chocolate mint ice cream.

"Only if you want to, I do but I want to make sure you want to also" I smiled and rubbed his cheek, "of coarse I'm sure you're like god no better how could someone say no to you?" he shrugged and said, "you just say no".

At around 9:45pm we decided we should get to sleep.

"Night Edward" I said when I got into my bed, I felt lips on my ear then the soft words that sooth me "Night see you in the morning beautiful" I shiver then fall asleep with the comfort of knowing that me and Edward are ok again.

"Bella have you seen my razer?" Edward asks for the millionth time.

"No I haven't now will you shut up?" I continue to brush my teeth when Edward comes into the washroom to chech once again if the razer is in the drawer.

"Edward we have to go in like twenty minutes so either hurry up or find the fricken razer later" I wash out my mouth then rummage through my purse for my lip gloss and of coarse I can't find it great, both of us in the same day that's a record.

Me and Edward have been together now for a year and man has it been the best year of my life, were planning on moving into a house soon not to far from Alice, around a ten minute drive next week, we just have to finish picking out floor tiles for the kitchen and upstairs bathroom but after that were good.

"Edward I can't find my lip gloss" I yell rubbing my fourhead.

"I don't care i'm trying to find my razer ah ha there it is in the hamper" I I walk into the bathroom to see Edward smiling happy as can be holding his razer.

"Edward how did that end up in the hamper?" he shrugs then starts to shave.

"Edward have you seen my lip gloss?" he shakes his head then says, "oh I think Alice borrowed it early this morning" I screeched the hit his arm as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" he yells looking at me with one side of his face shaved and the other still covered in shaving cream.

I giggle then make a serious face, "Edward you know that Alice will never give that back and I can't even threaten her she left for work and won't be back till this Saturday don't you know that she's gone to London?" he shakes his head then says, "Alice went to London why?" I rub my eyes and say, "that doesn't matter but the fact that she took my lip gloss and I won't have it back for another three days, it is three days right todays is Tuesday ok yup three days not including Saturday morning.

"Bella you don't even need to wear that goop I don't mind kissing naked lips" he says moving closer and crashing his lips to mine. Even though Edward has kissed me more than a hundred times I still cant get over the feeling I get when we kiss.

"I can't wait to do that in our new house maybe even more" I smack his shoulder and say, "Keep dreaming sailor" he smiles then rinses his face.

It's almost 7:30 am by the time we leave the house and I am panicking, the ride to my work is fifteen minutes and everyday we stop by timmy's to get a coffee. Oh did I forget to mention that I quit my job and am now a chemistry teacher at a school ten minutes away from my previous job? I guess I did woops hope you can forgive me… maybe?

"Well have a good day at work as usual love you" Edward says as he pulls up in font of the school.

"Love you too and don't forget to call me on you're lunch break" I say kissing him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I step out of the car then wave as I rush to my class.

"Sorry I'm late everyone I just had a really busy morning" everyone mutters, "that's ok" and "we don't care" 's.

Sometimes I wish my students would care more about their work just like my grade three's used to , nope no way now that's happening I'm dealing with college kids.

At 12:30pm my cell blows up with "Tik Tok by Kesha" i slide open my new phone to see that Edward's name is flashing a light green.

"Hey you remembered" I say signing my signature on my students homework.

"I told you I would didn't I? anyway hows the new phone?" I smile and say, "it's working great" I remembered on my birthday when I had been woken up to my cell and when I went to answer it I didn't have a clue how to work the thing, it took Edward to come in and yell happy birthday before I realized that the cell was my birthday present. For Edward's birthday I had got him a new razer the one he was searching for this morning.

"So how you holdin' up with those kids?" I ask when I realize Edward's still on the other end.

"Not bad barely got any today five aren't here probably sick" I congragulate him then he asks me about my day, "ehh their not really here today you know what I mean like their lost in their own little world, you should of saw the look on their faces when the bell rang for lunch it was like they had been gifted a pass to freedom, I'm not so sure I want them back here at the end of lunch though" I sigh and sign the last of the homework list.

"Well I guess I'll see you later can't wait love you" , "love you too" then the line goes dead, I slide my phone back into my pocket and brace for the end of lunch to come.

"Finally I thought you forgot about me" I say as I slide into Edward's car.

"That is next to impossible I could never forget about you" he says leaning over to kiss my cheek.

When we get home were shocked to see Emmett and Rosalie with the kids we haven't seen them for like two months.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" I ask going over to pick up Allison.

"Were doing great we thought we would stop by for a visit, if you want we can go though" I shake my head and say, "Emmett why would we want you to go it's always great to see you guys expecially the kids.

"That's part of the reason why were here we wanted to invite you over for their birthday it'll be next Thursday" Rose says picking Jessica up.

"Of coarse we'll come right Bella?" Edward asks coming over to take Allison, "of coarse" Rose smiles then and Emmett comes over to give me a hug.

"Were so sorry that we haven't seen you guys in so long we truly feel terrible but we've just been so busy".

"It's ok Emmett were just happy to have you here" he smiles and crushes me again, "Emme- tt let g-o" I manage to choke out, "oh sorry Bells didn't mean to crush you".

"That's ok just next time don't squeeze so hard" he smiles then goes over to watch t.v. with Edward while me and Rose get the kids something to eat.

"Bella can I tell you something?" I nod my head while serving Jessica and Allison some grapes.

"Ok here it goes… I'm pregnant" WHAT??.

"Are you serious oh Rose that's great" I say giving her a hug, "how far along are you?" she smiles , "just a month".

"Wow Emmett must be thrilled" her smile disappears and she whispers, "he doesn't know yet nobody does only you" I cross my eyebrows, "how come you haven't told anyone yet?" she shrugs, "i'm not sure but I swear I'm gonna tell everyone soon probably at their birthday" she says popping a grape in her mouth.

"Well you have my word to keep my mouth shut" I say pretending to lock it with a key just like I used to do when I was six.

"Thank you so much Bella" she says giving me hug.

At around 5:12pm Emmett and Rosalie pack up and head home.

"Wasn't that a nice surprise I sure was shocked" I say as me and Edward sit on the couch my head laying on his shoulder.

"Yeah, totally surprised but hey it was great to see them again, did you notice anything weird about Rose she had this look on her face almost like guilt" I swallow hard and say, " no she looked fine to me maybe you need to get you're eyes checked let's hope not" I say sitting up and kissing his cheek, "I'm joking i'll love you even if you have to wear dorky glasses".

"Bella how long do you think you want to be together with me?" he asks taking my hand pressing his lips to it.

"Edward I want to be with you forever" I say and he smiles and says, "well I'll have to think about that but right now i'm gonna order pizza" he gets up and when he's in the kitchen yells, "what kind of pizza do you want?' I think about it then yell back "umm peparoni and bacon".

I'm correcting tests when I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I yell getting up and heading towards the door.

I open the door expecting the pizza man and am shocked to see my Dad, Mom, and brothers standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello Bella it's so good to see you" Mom says giving me a hug.

"Hi Mom it's good to see you too, wow am I shocked how come you're here?"

"What we can't come see our daughter?" I smile and say, "no it's just all the times I've talked to you on the phone you sound to busy to come and visit".

"Well you're father here has a week off and since I don't work we decided to come and visit"

"But what about the Mike and Jake?" I ask poking Mike on the shoulder.

"They have holidays you know it's thanksgiving?" I nod my head and say, "yeah so are you staying for thanksgiving this Sunday?" she nods her head then Dad asks, "so can we come in?" I smile and say, "sorry of coarse you can".

"Hello you must be Bella's parents and Mike and Jacob so nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen Alice's brother" Edward says shaking both of my parents hands.

"Hello Edward I'm Renee and this is my husband Charlie" Mom looks like she has just witnessed a angel and trust me I know how she feels.

"Mom Dad me and Edward are dating were also moving into a house next Friday" I sat moving closer to wrap my arms around Edward's waist.

"Oh well how come you never mentioned him honey?" I swallow hard then say, "you never asked" Edward let's go of me and walks over to my parents, "can I take you're bags?".

"Oh you don't have to do that Edward" but being Edward he has to be nice.

"No way you guys are the guests we take care of you" he says taking their bags and heading upstairs to put them in the spare room.

"Mom I'm so sorry I never told you about him I never thought you would want to know" Mom comes over and rubs my arm.

"I'm so sorry we haven't been able to visit in a while but were now aren't we so I say let's make the best out of it".

"Wait you're not mad?" she shakes her head and Dad says, "Bella why would we be mad as long as you're happy and he seems like a nice young man so why would we say no to you dating him" I smile and run to give my Dad a hug.

"Thank you so much Dad" I say into his shoulder. Just then the doorbell rings, "oh shit I forgot pizza" I'm about to go answer the door when Edward beats me to it.

"Why don't you have the pizza I can cook something else for me and Bella" Edward says handing the pizza to my Mom.

"No way would we take that pizza that's for you guys" Mom says pushing it away.

"Mom just take the pizza he won't give up until you do" I say and Mom huffs then takes the pizza.

"Yes pizza!" Mike says grabbing the pizza and running into the kitchen.

"Bella what would you like for dinner?" Edward asks coming over and rubbing my cheek.

"I want you" did I just say that… holy shit I did.

Edward laughs and says, "I thought that was never gonna happen?".

"It was ought to happen sometime" Edward smiles and presses his lips to mine.

"Would you two get a room I want to puke" Jacob says coming out of the bathroom.

"Don't think we won't take up that offer big guy" Edward says grabbing my butt.

"You guys are disgusting" Jake says them walks to the kitchen.

"Seriously Edward I want a t.v. dinner".

"Ok what kind?"

"Doesn't matter" I say going to watch t.v.

"Bella please take this before I drop it" Edward said rushing over with my dinner.

"Why?" I asked and when I took it from it I knew why the plate was fricken hot.

"Thank the lord I thought my rams were going to burn off" he complained sitting beside me.

"Will a kiss make it feel better?" I ask and kiss his lips softly.

"Bella were going upstairs to get into our pajamas we'll be down soon ok?" Dad says while Mom Jake and Mike head up the stairs.

"Go ahead" I say and take another bite of my spaghetti.

"So you're parents seem nice and you're brothers like hockey which makes me happy" Edward says as we head to our room.

"Yeah. Their not bad but they can be annoying just like all parents" I say rubbing my eyes, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and breathe me in.

"I love you" Edward says and my heart skips a beat.

"Me too" I say and his hands ride up to my bra strap and before he could undo it I push him away.

"Edward not tonight my parents are here and even though their downstairs I still don't feel comfortable having sex with them here" I say pulling out my drawer to find some pajamas.

"Whatever you say you're majesty" he says smiling then heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jacob's pov

Ok one my sisters house is awesome two I had pizza which is mine and Mike's favourite food ever three I get to spend my vacation in New York which is amazing considering that I live in a small town named Forks with only 3 345 people in it and trust me that's not a lot.

"Edward is awesome" Mike says from beside me.

"I know he likes hockey and so do we, and he likes the same team we do Boston he is like the older brother I wish I had" I say rolling over to the other side away from Mike.

"Well I can't really say the same thing I already have a older brother so guess he'd be my older, older brother" Mike says but I don't here whatever he said after that, all I care about is sleep the best thing in life after girls.

Edward's pov

"Edward, wake up" I hear Bella say but I'm to lazy to get up.

"Edward it's 7 am if you don't get up now we wont get to work until 8 am and I need to be their before that so get you're sorry ass out of bed" she says and kisses me which makes me wake up.

"Morning gorgeous how did you sleep?" she smiles and I brush her hair back from her face.

"Good as it has since you've joined me in my bed" I smile and remember when it was the first time Bella asked me to sleep with her.

FLASHBACK:

"Edward could you come here for a second?" I nodded my head and walked over to sit beside Bella.

She rested her head against mine and said, "Edward will you stay here with me tonight?".

"It would be my honor" and soon she drifted off snoring, I still haven't told her she snores yet.

END OF FLASHBACK…

When I was finally washed up and dressed me and Bella got ready said goodbye to her parents and brothers then headed off to work, I couldn't wait till the end of today, thanksgiving holidays.

"See you later and remember call me love you" Bella says gathering her stuff.

"Don't worry I wont and I live you too have a good day" I say then give her a kiss on the cheek.

I wave to her as I head off to work.

Bella's pov

I was explaining the classes new assignment when two familier faces entered my classroom, one of the faces I wished would die but guess what life sucks and most people in it suck too.

"Good morning how may I help you Mr. Reed?" he and his daughter entered the classroom and when I looked at his daughter I saw the recognization cross her eyes and knew she remembered me I mean who wouldn't forget a person when you told information like that.

"I was just dropping my daughter she will be joining you're class" I put on my best fake smile and walked over towards the girl.

"Hello Alba it's very nice to have you join our class please take a seat anywhere you like" I said then braced myself to face Henry.

"Hello Henry why are you still here?" he shrugged and said, "just wanted to see if you'd flip out at me again like you did in the grocery store and to let you know that I'll be working right next to you so you'll see me plenty" I roll my eyes and say, "well I hope you know that iw ill be keeping an eye out for those girls if you do anything to them I swear I will kill you and don't test me because I will do it, well have a nice day" I say and force myself to shake his hand.

"Have a good day Ms. Swan great to see you looking so great these days" he says then walks out the door giving me the finger.

"Alright class let's continue with our lesson" I say and see that Alba is in the back crying.

"Hey beautiful how was you're day?" Edward asked me when I got into the car.

"Just peachy" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Bella what's wrong did something bad happen?" Edward asked rubbing my arm.

"Henry came by today and told me that his daughter would be joining my class and to let me know that he will be working in the classroom right next to mine, and whne he left I turned around to see that Alba was crying his daughter and I know why it's because she knows that he raped me but I also think that he's done something to her too, Edward I have to find out if he's hurting his daughter like raping her too" I said, Edward pulled me into his arms and let me cry until I stopped.

When we got back to the house I was still sad from seeing Alba cry that I went straight to my room, layed down and drifted off to sleep.

If you want me to continue with this story please review if not I will stop and I really don't want to so PLEASE I'm begging review… please?


End file.
